Generation Fish
Generation Fish (a name given to it by Konami themselves ) is a Deck type that received most of its support in the Generation Force set and revolves around banishing your own Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters (chiefly WIND rather than the expected WATER) in order to gain field advantage or to inflict damage to your opponent. Other names for this Deck Type are "Banish Fish", "Banfish", "Banishark". Strategy A Generation Fish Deck relies on banishing Fish, Aqua and Sea Serpent-Type monsters to trigger effects and for cheap removal. First, when your Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent is banished, "Wingtortoise" Special Summons itself from either your hand or Graveyard, creating advantage and ensuring some protection. Combined with "Air Orca", "Flyfang", and "Skystarray", you can easily get one or more "Wingtortoise" out each turn. Also, since most of the monsters are Level 3, they can be used to Xyz Summon Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon", which can Special Summon Level 4 or lower banished monsters, or "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", which rapidly overpowers most other monsters. Because of the Types involved, "Spined Gillman" is a good support card, boosting the ATK of "Wingtortoise" and "Flyfang" to decent levels. "Deep Sea Diva" can search "Gillman" as well as "Air Orca" and "Skystarray" for support or a Synchro Summon. With the release of "Shark Stickers" in Photon Shockwave, the Deck gained the ability to make multiple Rank 3 Xyz Monsters in a single turn and return multiple monsters (via "Leviair") for Xyz and Synchro Summons. "Fish Depth Charge" can be used to provide a destruction and draw engine. "Fish and Swaps" can be used to recycle cards that are permanently banished by the effect of "Airorca". "Airorca" can destroy any monster on the field by banishing one monster. Weaknesses The majority of Generation Fish is dependent on Xyz Summons to produce big monsters and gain advantage. Without them, this Deck is dismally low on ATK power. This Deck also takes time to set up, relying heavily on Special Summons to avoid losing ground, and is vulnerable to effects that can permanently remove "Wingtortoise" from the Graveyard, such as "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure". Cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" and "King Tiger Wanghu", if played early, can dismantle the Deck, as "Airorca" cannot pay the cost for their removal. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Wingtortoise * Airorca * Flyfang * Skystarray * Spined Gillman * Deep Sea Diva * Shark Stickers * Killer Frilled Shark * Lost Blue Breaker * Codarus * Snowman Eater Spell Cards * Gold Sarcophagus * Surface * Salvage * Fish and Kicks * Fish and Swaps * Level Limit - Area B * Monster Slot Trap Cards * Fish Depth Charge * Forgotten Temple of the Deep * Gravity Bind * Oh F!sh! * Tornado Wall * Underworld Egg Clutch * Zero Force * Return from the Different Dimension Extra Deck * Ally of Justice Catastor * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Wind-Up Zenmaines Dark Simorgh This build uses "Airorca" and other Generation Fish cards along with DARK monsters to Special Summon "Dark Simorgh". It can also Synchro Summon many powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", as well as Xyz Monsters like "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Dimensional Fish This Deck works with "Dimensional Fissure", continuously banishing Fish, Sea Serpents, and Aqua-Type monsters for effects while using "Wingtortoise" for repeated Xyz Summons. Since "Wingtortoise" will not be banished if sent to the Graveyard as an Xyz Material, it can be repeatedly revived and used with "Shark Stickers" to bring out Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. This Deck is more effective at limiting your opponent's moves than the standard Generation Fish, but lacks consistency. Many Morphtronics are good in this deck. Fish/Burn This Deck focuses on chipping away at your opponent's Life Points with direct attacks while still retaining the strategy of the original deck. The key cards of this deck are "Skystarray", "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Drill Barnacle". "Drill Barnacle" can attack your opponent directly and each time it lands a hit, it gains 1000 ATK. Unless your opponent stops your attack or destroys your card, "Drill Barnacle" can easily gain 3000 ATK while "Swords of Revealing Light" is active. Next to that, you also use "Skystarray" who has an infinite loop of attacking your opponent directly and banishing itself only to return during your next Standby Phase so it can attack again. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Drill Barnacle * Skystarray * Wingtortoise * Airorca * Deep Sea Diva * Spearfish Soldier * Flyfang * Lost Blue Breaker Spell Cards * Swords of Revealing Light * Gold Sarcophagus * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Aqua Jet * Level Limit - Area B * Surface * Salvage * Fish and Kicks * Fish and Swaps Trap Cards * Gravity Bind * Oh F!sh! * Underworld Egg Clutch Extra Deck * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Leviair the Sea Dragon References Category:Deck Type